The morning after
by janetheknightofjustice
Summary: Swarkles one shot.


**RATED M!**

**Hey guys! If you follow me on Tumblr, you should know about this fic already :) So this is not really my first rated m fic... I actually helped someone with her's *wink wink* hahaha okay well enjoy! **

* * *

It was a sunny and hot summer morning. Barney and Robin were in bed just like what other normal couple would be. Some may think that they ARE a normal couple but we are know that they weren't. The numbers of problems and heartbreaks they went through... But now, they are finally together. Barney and Robin had no intention to fuck what they have together. Barney woke up and found Robin still sleeping. He pinched himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. They are finally married. He smiled. Barney moved closer to her until there was almost no space left between their bodies. Perfect fit. It was like he always belonged there, next to her. Barney rested his head on his hand. Robin's scent always took his breath away. He stared at her a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity to him. He softly played with the curls of her hair. He felt Robin moving. Barney kissed her shoulder.

"Good morning, beautiful.", he whispered.

She mumbled a few incoherent words. Barney chuckled.

"Wanna stay in bed all day?", he suggested in that low voice he always has when he wakes up.

Robin nodded.

"Or you know... We can do something else...", Barney said, moving a lot closer than he was.

"Morning sex huh?", she finally replied.

Barney didn't reply. He simply ran down his hands to his lover's lower stomach and kissed her neck. She moaned and turned over to face him. Everything stopped. They just stared at each other. Lost in each others eyes and can't help but smile. For so many years, Barney never even thought about being in a serious relationship. That was until he met Robin. The girl he fell madly in love with. Barney felt Robin run her hand down his chest. Their hearts were racing. The air was getting hotter. Barney pulled her into a deep kiss. Robin pulled on his boxer. She moved her body closer. He could feel her breath hitting his naked chest. Barney slowly unhook her bra and carefully left a few light kisses on her upper stomach. Robin let out a soft moan and pushed herself even more closer to her husband as soon as he moved back up. She wanted it. She wanted badly. Robin took Barney's boxer off, revealing his painful hard on. She looked back but and found Barney wearing his familiar grin on his face. He seductively removed her panties and started to play with her nipples. Robin held his head. She didn't want him to stop. He kissed his way down, making his wife shiver. Barney climbed back up and kissed her. Robin carefully dug her nails in his back. Barney groaned and started to move.

"B-Barney... Ple-Please...", she pleaded, out of breath.

And with that Barney got on top, trusted himself inside of her and moved lazily. Robin dropped her head back as he started to go faster. Barney kissed his way from her shoulder to her soft lips. They moaned in harmony. His body rubbed against her's in a burning passion, he kissed every inch of her he could manage, trying his best to make her scream his name. Robin moaned even louder than she did a few seconds earlier. He always made her mind go blank. With her eyes closed shut, she desperately looked for his lips. Barney cried out of pleasure when she pulled on his blond hair to guide him to kiss her. Her hands then grabbed the sheets as he pushed himself deeper inside of her. Robin dug her nails on his back again. This time, she screamed out his name. He didn't stopped. Barney went harder. He was almost there. It was Robin's turn to take the lead. She got on top and started to ride him. Barney groaned and held her by the waist. He didn't need to guide her. She knew exactly what he needed. Robin kept on going. Seeing his wife fucking him like that made him even harder than he already was. Barney stopped her and sat up to kiss her. He started from her tights and left soft kisses. The kisses barely touched her skin. Robin shivers. No man ever made her feel that way. He gently pushed her back on the bed and got on top. He whispered her name as he got closer to her neck. Barney carefully nibbled on her ear lobe, making her moan loudly. She loves the way Barney touches her. His fingers travelling down her shivering body made her go crazy every single time.

"Robin", he said out of breath, "So-close."

His whole body flexed as he clenched his hands. Robin wrapped her legs around Barney's hips. His sweaty body collapses on her's. Catching his breath, he turned towards Robin. He smiled and put his arms around her. It was the beginning of an adventure. An adventure that they never thought they would go on. The married life.


End file.
